The love of a stranger
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: Ever had that feeling you’ve forgotten something? or someone is missing? Kyo and Tohru centric.
1. Chapter 1

The love of a stranger

Prologue part 1

Ever had that feeling you've forgotten something? Like you missed part of your routine and you spend the rest of the day going over things trying to remember. But you've got you're lunch and you're homework. You made you bed and brushed your teeth. Logically everything is as it should be but…you can't shake this feeling that something is missing. Well, that's what my entire life is like. Everyday and every night I can't shake it. Why does it all feel so wrong?

I've always lived with Master, ever since I was a small child but for some reason it no longer feels like home. Master is still Master and I still love him with all my heart but it's like I don't belong here. Where do I belong then?

I want to be with this girl I made up, not like some imaginary friend but an image in my mind of the person I want to be with. I couldn't describe her if I tried. Eyes that are big and glitter with hope, hair that seems to show her mood and a heart that beats with mine. In my dreams I can see her, or part of her but a complete image never seems to come to me. All I know is I love her and I want her to love me. This girl I imagine would love me. She would love me. She wouldn't be tied to me by some family bond or a tie of honour. She wouldn't owe me a thing nor do I owe her. She wouldn't look at me with pity but empathy and even understanding. She wouldn't know me, all my darkest feelings, my complete history. She would have no reason but she would love me. As my mother never did, as the Sohmas never have, as I've never allowed people to. She would give me something more precious then my own soul, the love of a stranger. Never ending acceptance if nothing else.

I search for her. I go to parties, I dance, I glare, I kiss, all in search for my stranger. The boys call me a player, the girls call me a pig (but they still keep coming) and I call myself confused because every time I kiss one, every time I hear one giggle stupidly, every time I'm left feeling empty. So I search on and I go through my day and I try to piece my strangers face together.

What else can I do?

AN: Kyo pov. Um… Kyos had his memory wiped…all will be explained in the next chapter. I'm writing this with my twin Maison rosae. It's gonna be great so stick around!


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of a Stranger…

Prologue

Part 2

Have you ever felt like someone is missing? As if someone very close to you isn't there, but you're not sure who? Even after you do a head count and know everyone is there, all of your friends and family, something is still screaming from deep within your heart, trying to tell you who it is. But when you attempt to figure it out the memory fades to smoke. Well every moment I like that for me, and although I know I'm being silly, all day and all night my heart feels this. Why does everything seem so unnatural?

Ever since my mum died I've lived with my grandpa, but this place has never really been my home, yet until recently I never noticed how wrong it felt. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandpa and his family but this place isn't for me. I suppose it's because my mum died, but since then I've had this perfect family in my mind. It's something I've always wanted, something I yearned for. A warm welcoming place where I was needed, especially by that special someone.

A person who really needed me, person wanted me more then there own soul, and someone I could love back with all of my heart and soul.

My perfect family that appears at night isn't around me because they were guilted into it by my mothers death but took me in from their hearts. The boy in my dreams doesn't love me because our blood demands that we must, but loves me unconditionally because I loved him first. But I can't see him clearly. A flash of his passionate eyes, or his kind smile, but no more.

I know the stranger I love is out there and so I will keep looking for him. My friends say I'm too soft, my Aunt keeps saying if I bring home another stray animal she'll kill me, and I just tell them I'm searching. Because every lost kitten I bring home isn't the right one, so I send it to a good home and am left with the same feeling, as if someone is missing, so I keep looking.

What else can I do?

Fin.

A/N: Hello! I'm MaisonRosae, HiddenPortrait's dead sexy and uber talented twin sister. This si our first collaborative piece together but we've wanted to do one for a long time so we are both very excited about it! As you can probably tell by now we are going to do a chapter each, and I am going to be Tohru centric. Now please be kind and helpful for me because I find Tohru hard toi write coz shes toooo cute!

Anyways….Hidden's chapter is up next…it rocks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hatori had followed orders. He wouldn't know how to rebel but secretly he did fight. In his own heart he made a decision to not let all of Tohru's good go to waste. He left them with something, enough. Enough for them to maybe find one another again. Even if they were apart their love might bring them together. He had to believe that. 

!

Kyo was deep in thought as he walked home. One of the guys had asked him to a party and now Kyo had to talk Master into letting him go. Master didn't approve of some of Kyo's friends. He'd moved to an all boy's school because there were too many close calls at the co-ed. However the new school had a reputation for troublesome youths.

Apart from that he'd dreamt of _her_ again. It was the strangest dream, something about doing laundry and chicken porridge. It was just so stupid and pointless. The next moment he looked up and he was standing outside Shigure's house. What the hell was he doing at that dumb mutts house anyway? He sighed, he knew Yuki wouldn't be back from his 'prestigious school' yet, so he might as well grab a drink.

He opened the door, "Shigure?" he called out and walked into the living room.

Shigure looked up from a newspaper and a bowl of instant noodles, "ah! Welcome home Kyo!"

"Pfft what rubbish are you talking now ya dumb mutt?"

"and how is our little Romeo?" asked Shigure with his all knowing look

"who the hell told you?" growled Kyo (Haru: sorry! Sorry! It just slipped out!)

Shigure chuckled

"I'm getting a drink" Kyo stormed into the kitchen and was greeted by a huge mess, a disgusting odour and several living organisms, "jeez Shigure you and rat boy have let this place go to ruins"

"let it go?" replied Shigure (from the living room, lazy writer…), "I can't even remember this place being clean" he laughed

"I can picture this place clean" said Kyo sipping on a cola and returning to the living room.

"ah ha ha! Oh Kyo you have a better imagination then even moi! You should be a writer" Shigure laughed

"and a lay about like you?" Kyo snapped, "I'm using the bathroom!" He stormed up the stairs. As he walked past one of the rooms he wondered why it was empty. The thought, 'where is she?' wandered through his mind. But of course it was empty; it had always been the mutt's spare room. He had to stop day dreaming so much. He continued on but stopped again. He had the strangest dejavu. He was sure his dream girl would be standing just outside hanging washing. 

Shigure slipped an arm around Kyos shoulder, "aw can't you just picture my meek and blushing bride hanging washing just there?" he laughed

"yeah" Kyo smiled, then snapped out of it and shoved Shigure, "hey don't talk about her like that!"

"oh! Oh! Oh! Who?" Shigure was all starry eyed and mischievous

"no one! Kyo yelled and stormed out.

He muttered under his breath as he walked home. Stupid mutt! He hated Shigure's house. It was just creepy, as if a spirit lived there or something but at the same time it had a strange appeal. Almost like home. 

So caught up in his thoughts he bumped into a girl. Luckily it was only their shoulders that clicked and he didn't transform. He breathed a sigh of relief then snapped at the girl, "watch it will ya?" 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she kept repeating and bowing. Kyo ignored her and walked into Masters dojo. 

"Master?" he called out.

"In here Kyo" Master called out.

Kyo followed the voice; master was training with Kagura and Haru.

"Kyo you're here!" she smiled at him and gave him a hug, "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk" he lied.

"Hey Kyo wanna fight?" asked Haru

"yeah why not? I'd love to let off some steam on you" Kyo grinned.

"Hey you two don't destroy my dojo you got it?" said Master only half joking.

"Yes master" they bowed to him. However the doorbell interrupted.

"eh? I'll get it" Master wandered over towards the door.

But as young busy body teenagers they all popped their heads round the corner to see who was at the door.

"Hello?" Master said to whoever was there (he was in the way)

There was some quiet talking that they couldn't hear and a meow.

"that's alright, are you interested in training at my dojo?"

"Yes!" they heard but then the voice went quiet again.

"then how can I help you miss?"

more quiet talking.

"No I'm sorry Miss, I don't keep animals here." He smiled.

"but you look like a cat person!" the voice insisted.

The teenagers scoffed between themselves. Master gave them a look and they quietened down.

"I'm sorry Miss but it's not mine. You should try next door, I know they have cats" he suggested.

A little more quiet muttering.

"Ok, pop by again if you want more information on martial arts" he shut the door and turned back grinning, "what a polite young girl"

"A cat person?" Haru started laughing again, "she's also perceptive huh?"

"shut up cowboy!"

"bring it on pussy cat!"

"now, now children" Master laughed, "I was just about to go home, it's getting late"

"I'll kick your ass tomorrow then Haru" Kyo smirked

"you can try" replied Haru packing up his things.

Then Kyo remembered, "hey Master I've been invited to a party tomorrow night can I go?"

Master frowned, "who by?"

"His names uh…Eichi, nice guy."

"I dunno Kyo, you've been going out an awful lot lately."

"C'mon master! I'm being sociable and friendly and stuff!" he argued

"well I suppose…"

"can I come with you Kyosie?" asked Kagura

"no way! You'll embarrass me in front of all my mates."

"but KYOOOOOOOOO!" she cried, "I wanna go on a date with you"

Kyo glared, "not to this party!"

Kagura smiled with victory, "then we'll go some other time? Great! I love you kyo!" she skipped out before he could argue.

"grrr. Stupid woman…." He sighed, "so I can go out tomorrow?"

"fine but you better have done all your homework"

!

AN: sorry for the long waiting period (has it really been that long?) but we had final year exams then uni sign ups then deciosion on our furtures then promotions at work then work placement with uni then moving house, 18th birthday, family disasters….the list really goes on…. So take my apologies please! We'll update more often promise!

Lots of love Hiddenportrait 


End file.
